


En marche, le cœur battant

by peaceoffsheet



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (c'est fort moche), Benanuel, Emmanoit, Fluff, M/M, dans la fic, dans le titre, donc on va dire, du coup pardon d'avance, en plus il y a pas de nom pour ce ship, honnêtement c'est le truc le plus niais que j'ai jamais écrit, j'ai fait de mauvais jeux de mots aussi, je les aime tous les deux beaucoup trop fort, je suis dans le mal, ou bien, partout
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceoffsheet/pseuds/peaceoffsheet
Summary: BH voudrait bien faire sa campagne présidentielle tranquille, mais un autre candidat (spoiler: c'est EM) l'en empêche. Mais quelles peuvent bien être les vraies motivations de ce dernier?





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue. J'ai craqué, c'était trop tentant. C'était prévisible, certes.  
> Au moins, ça me fait écrire (et beaucoup!! pour la première fois depuis longtemps!!!)
> 
> Jugez toujours pas, svp (cette formule est plus là pour me déculpabiliser que pour véritablement vous demander de ne pas juger. Jugez autant que vous voulez)

Benoit savait, lorsqu’il s’était lancé dans la course à la présidentielle, que ce n’était pas pour s’y faire des amis. Et pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre l’attitude particulièrement agressive de certains de ses anciens collègues. Non pas qu’il les appréciait particulièrement, ou que l’opinion qu’ils avaient de lui comptait énormément, mais il trouvait cette série d’attaques plus ou moins frontales particulièrement surprenantes, car provenant de gens qui étaient tout de même dotés de la réputation d’avoir une certaine finesse. Mais là, c’était gros et maladroit, et même les médias les plus manipulables tombaient à peine dans le panneau. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de ses adversaires et de leurs alliés ? A quoi pouvait bien servir cette avalanche de rumeurs, de remarques déplacées ? Certes, quelques électeurs se feraient peut-être convaincre ainsi, mais ils se faisaient aussi remarquer comme les agitateurs de rumeurs plus ou moins fondées, ce qui en dégouterais d’autres. Il était ainsi totalement inconscient des raisons possibles à l’agressivité soudaine de ses adversaires.  
L’un d’entre eux s’était fait particulièrement remarquer, ces dernières semaines, par la velléité de ses attaques contre Benoit. Il est vrai qu’ils n’avaient jamais été très proches, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, pour le même gouvernement, et qu’ils s’étaient déjà opposés sur un certain nombre de sujets, mais ils n’avaient jamais été ouvertement ennemis non plus, de quelques façons que ce soit.  
Vraiment, Benoit ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emmanuel essayait tant que cela de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. 

…

« C’est pour l’empêcher de gagner sa primaire, se répéta une nouvelle fois Emmanuel, en tournant en rond dans son bureau. C’est simplement pour l’empêcher de progresser vers l’Elysée, et c’est tout ».  
C'était l'explication qui revenait en boucle dans sa tête depuis des mois, dès lors qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’une grande partie de ces attaques visaient en particulier le programme de l’un des candidats du PS, sans même qu’il en soit pleinement conscient. D’ailleurs, la grossièreté de ses propres escarmouches le décevait grandement, lui qui était habituellement si doué en communication. Il se retrouvait ici dans une situation où, quoi que ce soit qu’il cherche à dire, dès qu’il devait parler de Benoit Hamon, il devenait d’une maladresse accablante, qui lui posait par la suite bien des problèmes, à cause de la stupidité de ses réponses.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c’était sur cet opposant à la présidentielle que ses réflexions revenaient le plus souvent. Il n’y avait rien à faire, il avait essayé de se distraire de mille façons différentes, ses pensées parvenaient toujours à retrouver leur chemin vers Benoit.  
D’ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait, c’était après que ce dernier ait annoncé sa candidature qu’il avait annoncé la sienne, non pas qu’il y ait dans ces deux faits un lien quelconque. Il se souvenait néanmoins du moment où il avait appris la candidature de son ancien collègue. Ses jambes avaient vaguement tremblé, car il lui avait soudainement semblé que les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant, sentiment qu’il avait pris par la suite comme la prémonition de ses propres prétentions à la présidence.  
Mais à présent… à présent, en était-il aussi sûr que ça ? Ses jambes, qui lui semblaient soudain être en coton, et ce poids dans son ventre, était-ce vraiment le simple sentiment de son futur en marche ? Ou bien…  
« Non. Non, se répéta-t-il encore une fois, en continuant de tourner en rond dans son bureau. Tout ce que je fais, c’est pour lui barrer la route, et c’est tout. » Et il se convainquait à peine lui-même.

…

Benoit avait gagné la primaire. Le nombre de ses adversaires s’étaient réduits, mais les enjeux avait augmenté, eux, et il n’avait désormais plus d’excuses pour perdre, ou bien pour faire des erreurs stupides. Il fallait qu’il aille le plus loin possible, ce qui signifiait jusqu’au bout, à l’Elysée, dans le meilleur des cas.  
Et aller jusqu’au bout de ses objectifs, il y parviendrait beaucoup mieux si certains de ses adversaires se comportaient de manière un peu plus correcte. Il pouvait comprendre énormément de choses, les combines de couloirs, les manœuvres politiques secrètes, les fuites d’informations à un moment opportun, et toutes ces affaires de ce type, mais il fallait que ce soit bien mieux dissimulé. Il n’allait pas faire l’innocent, il avait déjà vu des gens briser des carrières à coup de rumeurs, et il l’avait déjà fait lui-même, pour servir ses propres intérêts. Mais c’était le type d’intrigues qu’ils fallait mener avec discrétion. Ce n’est pas le genre de choses pour lesquelles le peuple français avait envie de voter, cela lui semblait évident.  
Il faudrait qu’il essaye rencontrer Emmanuel. Etant donné la place de ce dernier dans les sondages, depuis l’affaire Pénélope Fillon, il a de forte chance d’arriver au second tour, et Benoit sait qu’il préférera évidement le soutenir face à Le Pen, mais pour cela, il faudrait tout de même le traiter avec un peu plus de tact. Ce n’est pas comme si les politiques avaient énormément d’amour propre, mais il y avait toujours des remarques qui peuvent toucher juste, et qui parvenaient à le blesser, sans trop qu'il comprenne vraiment, pleinement pourquoi. De plus, les électeurs recherchaient tout de même un minimum de bon sens, et soutenir quelqu’un qui vous a poignardé dans le dos à de multiples reprises pendant toute votre campagne n’est pas la chose la plus compréhensible à faire, pour s'attirer la compréhension des foules. 

…

Désormais, il a abandonné. Il sait qu’il ne peut plus rien faire, qu’il ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Maintenant qu’il a commencé à percevoir l’ampleur du problème, Emmanuel ne peut plus s’empêcher d’y penser tout le temps, ce qui lui permet très facilement de divaguer complètement vers Benoit.  
Il ne saurait dire quand il l’a complètement réalisé, complètement accepté, mais désormais, il est empêtré dans des émotions contraires, toujours déchiré. Il voudrait à la fois que l’autre le regarde, le voit vraiment, et le comprenne, et en même temps, il préfèrerait ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Il continue de grimper dans les sondages, mais il n’en a rien à faire, ce n’est pas cela qu’il veut. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ? Il ne saurait le dire vraiment, car cela reviendrait à se l’avouer absolument, et il n’y est raisonnablement pas près.  
Benoit a demandé à le voir. Il comprend que c’est par rapport aux discours qu’il a pu avoir sur lui pendant sa campagne, mais il ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur ce qu’il pourrait donner comme explication raisonnable, lorsqu’il l’aura devant lui. Il ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur grand-chose. Il essaye de se rappeler de la dernière fois où il l’a vu. Pas juste sur un écran, vu qu’il épie machinalement chacune de ses apparitions, mais la dernière fois où il l’a eu en face de lui, et qu’il lui a parlé. Comment pouvait-il faire si peu attention à lui à cette époque ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela compte-t-il tant pour lui, désormais ? Il essaye de se rappeler des dernières paroles qu’ils ont pu échanger, mais il ne parvient pas à se fixer.  
Il est tellement plongé dans ses réflexions, qu’il entend à peine le secrétaire qui lui annonce que son rendez-vous est arrivé. Et soudainement, l’autre apparait, le sourire aux lèvres, comme à l’ordinaire. Lui, il se redresse soudainement.  
Il ne sait pas quoi dire, bafouille une vague formule de bienvenue, propose à son invité de s’asseoir, puis se relève soudainement pour réclamer un café. L’autre semble attendre des explications, qu’il est incapable de lui donner. 

…

Benoit est perplexe. C’est ça, l’adversaire qui le gêne tant ? C’est ça, le ministre si jeune, mais si talentueux, qui avait réussi à grimper si vite, si haut, grâce aux bons soutiens, au bon moment ? L’homme en face de lui n’a rien de bien menaçant. Il a l’air extenué, parle énormément, mais, au final, dit bien peu de choses. Il l’interrompt soudain.  
-Emmanuel, je…  
L’autre s’arrête au beau milieu d’une phrase, mais n’a pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Leurs deux regards se croisent, et pendant une seconde, Benoit, se perd aussi. Tout ce qu’il voulait dire lui semble soudain extrêmement abstrait, et sans importance aucune. Puis il revient à la réalité.  
-Je pense que nous savons tout le deux quelle est notre place dans les sondages, Emmanuel.  
L’autre frémit imperceptiblement quand il prononce son nom, mais Benoit est à nouveau concentré sur la raison de sa venue, et ne se rend compte de rien.  
-Et nous savons tous les deux que je ne passerais pas le premier tour, contrairement à toi, continue-t-il, imperturbable désormais. Cela, contrairement à toi, ce qui fait que…  
-Benoit, je… marmonna Emmanuel, avant de s’interrompre brusquement. Que comptait-il lui dire ? Toutes les phrases qui lui venaient à l’esprit lui semblaient d’une stupidité sans nom.  
L’autre attendait, le regardant d’un air interrogateur. Il s’excusa et pria son adversaire de continuer, ce que l’autre fit, mais il l’écoutait à peine. Il avait l'esprit inexplicablement vide. Puis, leur rendez-vous prit fin. Une fois que Benoit eut quitté le bureau, Emmanuel se leva en chancelant légèrement.  
Il avait l’impression que son cœur battait tellement fort qu’il allait exploser, et il comprenait petit à petit pourquoi.

…

Emmanuel demanda une semaine plus tard un deuxième rendez-vous, avec comme prétexte d’éclaircir les objectifs de certain de ses discours. Benoit avait accepté, sans trop savoir pourquoi, étant donné qu’il pensait avoir dit tout ce qu’il était nécessaire de dire.  
Et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Cette fois-ci, c’était un samedi soir, dans les bureaux déserts de campagne de Benoit. Emmanuel, cette fois-ci, s’était préparé. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu’il pouvait présenter comme des raisons valables, il avait des arguments concis, des explications compréhensibles.  
Mais, quand il se retrouva devant Benoit, plus rien ne lui vint à l’esprit. A nouveau, il s’empêtra dans un vague discours sur des choses qui ne faisaient que contourner, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, le sujet dont il était censé parler. Au bout d’un moment, Benoit commença à se lever. Il avait d’autres choses à faire, notamment une campagne à mener, en particulier contre un adversaire qui semblait pouvoir le vaincre même s’il n'arrivait visiblement pas à aligner pas deux idées à la suite.  
Emmanuel le vit se diriger vers la porte, désespéré de ne pas réussir lui expliquer les raisons de son attitude.  
-C’est pour toi que je me suis présenté à la présidentielle, dit-il soudain, presque involontairement. Les mots étaient comme sortis par eux-mêmes de sa bouche.  
Benoit s’arrêta soudainement, et se retourna lentement vers lui.  
-Pardon ?  
-C’est pour toi que j’ai fait tout ça, répéta plus distinctement Emmanuel. Je… je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire pour moi-même, je crois.  
-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit l’autre.  
En vérité, il commençait à comprendre. Il revoyait le regard perdu qu’Emmanuel Macron avait lancé au monde, à l’annonce de sa candidature à la présidentielle, et son absence totale de programme. L’absurdité de la situation le frappa soudainement.  
-Tu veux dire, dit-il, presque sur le point d’éclater de rire, que tu ne fais que bluffer depuis le début de ta campagne ? Je perds, dans cette campagne présidentielle, face à toi, alors que tu n’es que du vent ?  
Emmanuel regardait ailleurs. Il savait qu’il lui restait une dernière étape à franchir. Il s’approcha simplement de Benoit, qui le regardait, trop occupé à réaliser l’ironie de la situation pour se concentrer sur ce que faisait l’autre politicien. Emmanuel posa doucement la main sur l’épaule de Benoit, qui, soudain, reprit conscience de la réalité.  
-Benoit, dit-il. C’est pour toi que j’ai fait tout ça.  
-Tu l’as déjà dit, rétorqua l’autre, mais plus pour la forme que pour vraiment le signaler.  
-Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, je…  
Il hésita un instant. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à détacher son regard de l’autre. Il voulait parler, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.  
Et soudainement, les gestes lui parurent plus évidents que les mots. Il n’avait fait que se rapprocher, et il se pencha, embrassa très légèrement l’autre. A peine remis de sa courte surprise, Benoit embrassa aussitôt l’autre à son tour.  
Emmanuel s’écarta de lui un instant, et lui murmura à l’oreille, comme un secret, ce qui était désormais une évidence :  
-Je l’ai fait pour toi ; parce que je t’aime.  
L’autre ne répondit pas. Il n’avait pas besoin. 

…

Après cela, dans un retournement de situation qui bouleversa les médias, et qui s'ensuivit d'un nombre impressionnant d'interrogations sur les raisons qui avaient plus motiver cette action, et sur les choses qu'on avait pu promettre pour y parvenir, Emmanuel abandonna sa candidature à la présidentielle, en conseillant à ses électeurs de voter pour son ancien adversaire, Benoit Hamon. Grâce aux voix de ces électeurs, ce dernier fut élu Président de la République Française, et Emmanuel Macron fut placé peu de temps après, dans son gouvernement. Ensemble, ils réglèrent tous les problèmes de l’Etat Français, et tout le monde vécu heureux pour toujours, dans l’amour et la paix.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, c'était niais, oui, c'était nul, oui, et oui, c'était hilarant à écrire. Oui, ils sont comme ça, les mondes idéaux dans mon esprit.  
> Je ne regrette rien, j'avais besoin de ça, actuellement.  
> (Honnêtement, je trouve que mes personnages ne sont pas du tout ceux qu'ils sont censés être dans la réalité, donc, au fond, on perd un peu l'intérêt du départ, non? Tant pis)
> 
> (Je suis perturbée par le succès de ma première fic aussi. Merci??? J'imagine???????)


End file.
